


Agowilt

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Character Death, Gen, I WANT TO MAKE THIS AS SAD AS I CAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don’t open your left eye, Tsu-kun</i>, he hears his mother’s voice say. <i>Don’t open your left eye.</i> </p>
<p>Tsuna had never known, his mother had never told him... but then again, his father was part of the CCG so it's understandable. </p>
<p>(Iemitsu had always put work in front of family.) </p>
<p>Still, Tsuna wished that he could've found out under better circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agowilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwings/gifts).



Tsuna wakes up in a hospital, the word “mother” on his lips. He expects to feel blood dripping from his wounds, a searing pain in his stomach, the metallic smell of blood in the air, the sight of thick and stick red coating the floor…

But he when he opens his eyes, all he sees is white and shades of grey. He feels nothing but the faint softness of cloth over his body and hears the beeping of the machine next to his bed. His father sits in a nearby chair, nearly jerking out of it when he realizes that Tsuna is awake.

_Don’t open your left eye, Tsu-kun_ , he hears his mother’s voice say.  _Don’t open your left eye._

“Tsuna, you’re awake!” his father breathes. Tsuna nods, one eye closed. He doesn’t trust himself not to cry, not to break down in hysterical tears and tell his father  _everything that had happened_  if he opened his mouth.

_“Please!” his mother gasped as she slowly bled out. “Please don’t tell Papa that I’m…”_

“The doctor said the some of your organs were badly damaged so he decided to transplant Nana’s organs in you.” Iemitsu’s smile is pained and Tsuna doesn’t want to meet his father’s eyes. Would they accuse him of killing his mother? No. Tsuna knows his father; all this would do is feed his hatred for ghouls.

_“Please don’t tell Papa that I’m…”_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, adopted son to Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. No one had understood why Nana was unable to bear children as all her health checkups had shown her as able to get pregnant, but recent situations allowed Tsuna to understand why her body was unable to hold a child.

Was unable to hold a child that came partially from a human.

_“I don’t want him to hate me… I don’t want his memory of me to be tainted…”_

“You should be able to be fine on your own, right?” Iemitsu asks. “I have to go back to work now. These ghouls won’t hunt themselves, you know!” He laughs and his loud, boisterous laughter echoes hollowly in the four walls of the hospital room. It is the only sound apart from the beeping of the heart monitor.

_Don’t go dad, I need you, I need someone, please pleasepleaseplease_ —

Tsuna swallows once, swallows his words down, and nods. Iemitsu wouldn’t take time off work for him.

He had always prioritized work over everything else. Over family. Over _Tsuna_.

When Tsuna gives Iemitsu the answer he was looking for, he breaks into a smile full of relief.

“Thank you Tsuna. I knew you’d understand.”

In that moment, Tsuna couldn’t help but feel resentment for his father.

(His father never commented, never  _noticed_ , that Tsuna’s left eye had been closed the entire time they had talked.)

-o-

Tsuna stumbles into the bathroom, eyes wide and hands shaking. He looks into the mirror and hesitantly opens his left eye.

Black and red stare back at him.

Tsuna resists the urge to sob as he slowly sinks to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to prevent himself from breaking apart. He fails.

_“Please don’t tell Papa that I’m…”_

_“…that I’m a ghoul.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i thrive on feedback and it is my fuel so please tell me how i’ve done. also im trying out a new writing style (aka present tense)


End file.
